Do or Die
by Arresting-Angeline
Summary: Since the death of Mayor a new government came and decided to make a survival game called "Stay Alive" the PPGZ and the RRBZ in one crew and the PPNGZ and the RRKBZ in another and other ocs. The game is simple Kill to live. Will the PPGZ and the RRBZ be able to live and will love bloom or will they end up dead ( similar to Hunger Games)
1. Characters and story plot

**Hey guys how are you , i hope you enjoy the story plot and the characters. Please tell me what you think and review. **

* * *

Do Or Die

Prologue

Every year, a survival game named "Stay Alive" is being played in a town called "Tokyo". Even though Tokyo was said to be an independent country, non of the citizen believed that. Every year this game had to be played. It was a survival game. Kill, run and hide or Die. After the mayor passed away, a really cold, rude, and strict government took the Mayor's place. The Tokyo citizen hated him, because he killed innocent people, destroyed houses and ruined the civilization.

The game was divided into two main crews. Two versus each other.

In each group 10 people. The number of survivors must be six people.

If the person was not trained or trained, in both cases they trained him/her.

Out of 10 , 6 people get to get power to be able to defend itself

It has five rounds.

Characters

Crew A.

Blossom:

About: Eyes: Cotton Pink

Age : 16 years old

Hair: Her hair is orange that reaches to her but and ties it in a bun with a small cute pink bow

Body: she is skinny and not tall nor short. She has perfect curves.

Costume: she wears black skinny pants with a hot pink sleeveless t-shirt with a black leather jacket. High black boots

Likes: Sweets,best friends, parents, sister.

Dislike: Enemies, government, this game

Crush: Brick

Power: Fire ; ice breath

Bubbles

About: Eyes: Baby blue

Age: 16 years old

Hair: Her hair is blonde that reaches to her mid-back. She puts them in 2 pigtails that are tied with dark blue ribbon.

Body: she is skinny and not tall nor short. She has perfect curves.

Costume: she wears black skinny pants with a dark blue sleeveless t-shirt with a black leather jacket. High black boots

Likes: Fashion, best friends, grandma,parents

Dislike: Enemies, government, this game

Crush: Boomer

Power: Water; sonic scream

Buttercup

About: Eyes: Neon Green

Age: 16 years old

Hair: Her hair is dark blue that reaches to her mid-back. She ties them in ponytail and on her hair a small green star clip

Body: she is skinny and not tall nor short. She has perfect curves.

Costume: she wears black skinny pants with a neon green sleeveless t-shirt with a black leather jacket. High black boots

Likes: Sports, best friends,parents, brothers

Dislike: Enemies, government, this game

Crush: Butch

Power: Earth; super strength

Brick

About: Eyes: Crimson Red

Age: 17years old

Hair: messy orange hair, that reaches to his upper back but ties hem in a low ponytail

Body: he is taller than Blossom, and he has abs and muscles

Costume: he wears black pants with a blood red sleeveless t-shirt with a black leather jacket and black converse

Likes: Girls, brothers, home,snacks

Dislike: Enemies, government, this game

Crush: Blossom

Power: Light; super speed

About: Eyes: Navy Blue

Age: 17years old

Hair: messy blonde hair, that reaches to his neck

Body: he is taller than Bubbles, and he has abs and muscles

Costume: he wears black pants with a dark blue sleeveless t-shirt with a black leather jacket and black converse

Likes: Painting, brothers, home,animals

Dislike: Enemies, government, this game

Crush: Bubbles

Power: Electricity; Invisibility

Butch:

About: Eyes: Forest Green

Age: 17years old

Hair:dark blue hair, that reaches to his upper back but ties hem in a low ponytail

Body: he is taller than Buttercup, and he has abs and muscles

Costume: he wears black pants with forest Green sleeveless t-shirt with a black leather jacket and black converse

Likes: Girls, brothers, home,fighting

Dislike: Enemies, government, this game

Crush: Buttercup

Power: Wind;reading minds

Kylie: she is with their team. She has dirty blonde hair which is shoulder length, she keeps on her shoulder, and has brown eyes. She has no power but strong in fighting. She has crush on Steven. Se will die on the third round

Steven: he is also with group A. He has brown spiky hair and had hazel eyes. He has now power but he is trained in using guns, swords and arrows. He has crush on Kylie. He will die on the fourth round

Della: she has straight back hair , she keeps it in a low ponytail. She has dark green eyes. Even though she does not have powers she is good at throwing knives and runs fast.

She has crush on a James. She dies on round three

James: he has blonde spiky hair,with grey eyes. Even though he does not have powers he is really good at shooting bullets, kicking , punching and aiming the target. He has a crush on Della

He dies in round five

Group B

Berserk:

About: Eyes: Dark Pink

Age : 16 years old

Hair: Her hair is orange that reaches to her but and keeps it in a ponytail with a long dark pink ribbons

Body: she is skinny and not tall nor short. She has perfect curves.

Costume: she wears black skinny pants with a dark pink sleeveless t-shirt with a black leather jacket. Black converse

Likes: Killing, blood, devil, sisters.

Dislike: Enemies, government, this game

Crush: Burner

Power: Blood ; her ribbons

Brat

About: Eyes:Dark blue

Age: 16 years old

Hair: Her hair is blonde that reaches to her mid-back. She puts them in 2 pigtails that are tied with dark blue bows

Body: she is skinny and not tall nor short. She has perfect curves.

Costume: she wears black skinny pants with a dark blue sleeveless t-shirt with a black leather jacket. High black boots

Likes: Fashion, killing, chopping, sisters

Dislike: Enemies, government, this game

Crush: Blaze

Power:Hypnotizing,her claws

Brute

About: Eyes: Dark Green

Age: 16 years old

Hair: Her hair is dark blue that is spiky

Body: she is skinny and not tall nor short. She has perfect curves.

Costume: she wears black skinny pants with a dark green sleeveless t-shirt with a black leather jacket. High black boots

Likes: Punching, sisters , killing, devil

Dislike: Enemies, government, this game

Crush: Buster

Power: Sand; super strength

Burner

About: Eyes: Dark Red

Age: 17years old

Hair: messy orange hair, that reaches to his neck

Body: he is taller than Berserk, and he has abs and muscles

Costume: he wears black pants with a blood red sleeveless t-shirt with a black leather jacket and black converse

Likes: Girls, brothers, devil,killing

Dislike: Enemies, government, this game

Crush: Berserk

Power: Darkness; saw

Blaze

About: Eyes: Ocean Blue

Age: 17years old

Hair: messy dirty blonde hair, that reaches to his neck

Body: he is taller than Brat , and he has abs and muscles

Costume: he wears black pants with a dark blue sleeveless t-shirt with a black leather jacket and black converse

Likes: Chopping, brothers, devil,monster

Dislike: Enemies, government, this game

Crush: Brat

Power: Demanding people ( works on people who don't have powers);throwing knives

Buster:

About: Eyes: Dark Green

Age: 17years old

Hair:dark blue hair, that is spiky

Body: he is taller than Brute, and he has abs and muscles

Costume: he wears black pants with dark Green sleeveless t-shirt with a black leather jacket and black converse

Likes: Girls, brothers, devil,killing

Dislike: Enemies, government, this game

Crush: Brute

Power: Werewolf; Gun

Judy: she has short blonde hair and has a red ribbon on her head. She has blue eyes. She has no powers but she is good at aiming the target and fighting. She has a crush on David. She dies on round three

David: he has black spiky hair and has brown eyes. Even though he has no powers, he is really good at punching and kicking. He is good at using swords. He dies in round four

Paige: she has long pink curly hair with a purple hairband. She has purple eyes. She has no powers but good at running and shooting arrows. She has a crush on Burnett. She Dies on round two

Burnett: he has white hair that is messy, and has black eyes. He has no powers but good at hiding and making plans. He has crush on Paige. He dies in round two with Paige

* * *

Thank you for reading and plz review


	2. Crew A And Crew B

**Here you go and olz review and read and of course enjoy **

Chapter 2

Blossom's p.o.v

Today was the choosing. Today they are going to choose who are the people who are going to join the "Stay Alive"game. I am scared but after this stupid and devilish monster came which is the government, our lives " I were miserable

I was thinking while I was combing my sister's brown her. Yep the game was 10 and above. I am sixteen and she is ten. I tied her hair into two low ponytails

"Okay Amy we are done" I said while I finished my hair.

She turned to me with those sad brown eyes

"Blossom I am scared , what if I was the one to play in this scary game, you know I am weak and I die easily if I played" She said

"Amy you are not weak don't say that and you know I will protect I promise okay sweetie? I comforted her while patting her on the head

I wore jeans short with black shirt written on it Bad Gurl in Hot pink

I put my hair in a usual ponytail with my bow.

We were late so we ran until I bumped into two people

"Heyy Blossom" it was Bubbles my sweet and caring best friend

"Yo Blossom" it was Buttercup my tough, strong and caring best friend

"Hey guys how are you" I greeted them with a smile

Bubbles was wearing a white sleeveless tank top with short blue jacket. She wore skinny pants with blue converse

Buttercup wore black shorts with green sleeveless t-shirts written on it Don't Mess with Me Or You'll Die in black with green converse

"Hey Shou" Kuriko greeted Kauro's brother. She always had a crush on him and he had too but they never knew which was funny in a way

"Hey Kuriko how are you?" He greeted her with a smile. As they continued to chat we went behind them.

"Are you ready guys" I asked the, with concern

"Actually I am scared and worried" Bubbles said with a sad tone

"We all are Bubs" Buttercup said

As we continued they took our blood samples and our names. We waited for an hour and we gathered in front of the stage and we waited until a lady entered . She wore those funky purple dresses. She had a lot of make up and by that I mean her whole face was white.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, you know "Stay Alive" game is the 3rd time we play, and it will continue on and on as long as we live. Remember there is no escape , you are all going to have to play. Once you play and survive you won't play again. But you are going to live in a nightmare. Remember only six out of ten can have elemntal powers only the one who deserve it and the ones who are born to control them..." She continued with her boring speech and I kept talking with the girls and laughing quietly

"Now Crew A. We are going to choose 5 girls and five boys" she finally said

"Ladies first" she chuckled ,she turned the ball full of names

"Kylie Laverie" A girl around sixteen came with perfect has dirty blonde hair which is shoulder length, she keeps on her shoulder, and has brown eyes.

"Della Dunkn" A girl was the same age as Kylie walked in, she had a top model's body which was perfect. she has straight back hair , she keeps it in a low ponytail. She has dark green eyes

"Bubbles Lawrence" Oh my God my best friend was chosen, she looked pale but she continued to go to the stage

"Buttercup Clamber " oh shit my other best friend was chosen what should I do. Bc looked angry but she went up anyway

"Blossom Lavern" Oh shit great I am chosen I am so angry but I went up

"Boys now" she smiled as if there was something happy about it. I swear I feel like I wanna punch her in the face

" Steven Crass " A hot guy comes out and Kylie blushes which defines that she has a crush on him . Great just Great. He brown spiky hair and had hazel eyes.

"James Hebron" another hot guy comes out and guess what Della blushes. This survival game is more romantic game that survival games. He has blonde spiky hair,with grey eyes which was totally cool

"Boomer Jojo" Jojo? One of the hottest boys in this town.

He has Navy Blue eyes and he looks 17years old. He has a messy blonde hair, that reaches to his neck . In addition he has abs and muscles.

"Butch Jojo" another Jojo great, it looks like we are going to have fun in this stupid game

He Has Forest Green eyes. He totally looks 17years old and has dark blue hair, that reaches to his upper back but ties hem in a low ponytail plus he has abs and muscles.

"Brick Jojo" great the JOJO family is joining us in this game. The whole family is here except the stupid monkey "Mojo Jojo"

He has those perfect Crimson Red eyes and he totally looks 17years old

He has those funny messy orange hair, that reaches to his upper back but ties hem in a low ponytail. He is taller than Me I guess, and he has abs and muscles which were hot

Wait what?

"Now Crew B." she said while she moved her ass

"Judy"

She has short blonde hair and has a red ribbon on her head. She has blue eyes.

"David"

He has black spiky hair and has brown eyes.

"Paige"

she has long pink curly hair with a purple hairband. She has purple eyes.

"Burnett"

He has white hair that is messy, and has black eyes.

"Berserk" ughkkk I hate her she and her sisters are so devilish

She Dark Pink eyes. She is the same old as I am 16 years old

Hair: Her hair is orange that reaches to her but and keeps it in a ponytail with a long dark pink ribbons. She is skinny and not tall nor short. She has perfect curves.

"Brat"

she is the innocent devil.

She has Dark blue eyes which are so satanic and of course she is16 years old. She has blonde hair that reaches to her mid-back. She puts them in 2 pigtails that are tied with dark blue bows. She is skinny and not tall nor short. She has perfect curves.

"Brute" here comes the other demon. Great my life is so perfect

She has those scary Dark Green eyes and she is 16 years old and has dark blue hair that is spiky. she is skinny and not tall nor short. She has perfect curves.

"Burner" OH YOU KIDDING ME BERSERK'S STUPID AND SCARY BOYFRIEND. WHY THE FUCK

He has those Dark Red demonic eyes and he is fucking 17years old

He has those stupid messy orange hair, that reaches to his neck. Of course he has abs and muscles

"Blaze" YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME ? HER STPID UGLY AND DISGUSTING BOYFRIEND

He has Ocean Blue and hell yeah he is 17years old and he and those ugly messy dirty blonde hair, that reaches to his neck and his stupid abs and muscles.

"Buster" FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE BRUTE'S BITCHY BOYFRIEND

This stupid boy has Dark Green eyes which are totally scary and creepy and of course he is 17years old . Ne has those stinky dark blue hair, that is spiky and he has abs and muscles.

"Now you two crews follow me up" she ordered us and we followed her rules


	3. Bye-Bye and New Friends

**Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them **

**the RRBKZ are the rowdy rock boys the counterparts of the PPNGZ the power punk girls z **

**READ. :$**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bubbles's

We followed that creepy lady that chose us in this game. The good thing was that I was with my best friends and they can protect me and I can protect them. Even the JoJo brothers are here. Ever since the JoJo brothers came to this town , I had a crush on Boomer. i forgot about Cody who dumbed me eventually. I didn't cry and I didn't frown. I simply smiled because life is too short to cry. He got surprised that I was not crying because he knew I would cry easily but I didn't . I was surprised myself too but on the other hand It was good to feel happy and free again .

"Okay now listen you have only ten minutes to say goodbye to your parents and after that we get onto the train. And each crew has its own trainer and place and room. And remember only twelve of you will have powers the one who deserves it. "

Only ten minutes !

"Bubbles honey" i turned around and saw my grandma running to me. I ran back and hugged her tightly. I wanted to cry and let my tears flow but I couldn't. I must stay strong, I must survive and see my grandma again.

"Grannie?"

" yes baby" she said o me with a worried tone

"Please pray okay and know that I love you and always will" i said and forcing myself not to cry

After couple of minutes , our parents said heir last farewell and went away,.

Blossom was said but was not crying. She turned to be a beautiful girl and got popular time after time. She was not so girly anymore , but was not a tomboy like Buttercup, that is for sure.

Buttercup closed her eyes and she was thinking. Of course she was popular because she was the most athletic girl in the whole school. She was angry but she was sad for sure and wanted to cry. She never reviled her sweetness but we know she was sweet. She was still the tough and the strong girl

"Now students , we have 10 districts. What I mean is that we have a ceremony and we are going to pair you. The two leaders first which is a girl and a boy , then the toughest ones which are a boy and a girl then the caring ones again which are a boy and a girl then the others who don't have powers but again they are a boy and a girl." When she finished

"How will you know the caring ones , the leaders and the tough ones" i asked innocently

"We have someone to choose don"t worry child" she replied with a smile.

As we got to the train Crew A. had two rooms, the girl's room and a boy's room

And the same goes for Crew B.

Kylie and Della were sitting alone while Me and Blossom and Buttercup were chatting

"Hey Kylie and Della , come sit with us" Blossom called us

"Okay" they cheered and came to our side

We were talking a lot and having fun. We knew more about each other

Kylie likes Steven , she used to be trained in Karate which means she is good at kicking and Punching. She likes fashion like me but was not that girly

Della likes James. She used to train how to use an arrow and of course MMA. That means she is a good fighter. She likes sports a lot like Buttercup but she was not tomboyish.

I told them I liked Boomer, but that I never talked to him, my friends encouraged me ti do that during our game.

We asked Blossom and Buttercup if they liked someone , they we like no and they were blushing. So we spent half an hour to tell us. Eventually they told us , Blossom liked Brick and Buttercup had a little crush on Butch. They were Boomer's brothers

Boomer's P.o.v

As we got to the train we went to our rooms with our newcomers

They sat alone . After couple of minutes we called them out. They came and we played video games and watched movies. We became good friends with them. They were really cool.

Steven knows how to use a gun which was totally cool. He had those biceps and triceps and all of these muscles which indicates that he was good at punching. We talked a little bit about guys stuff. About movies, songs, stories, school, sports, games and other things

It turned out that James liked Della and Steven likes Kylie.

They asked us which was really awkward

I gave hints but did not say the name.

" she is a really beautiful girl, she has the blonde hair and the sky blue eyes. She likes fashion and animals and drawing. She is a sweet , caring and a perfect girl"

Brick said hints too

" she is really cute, she has the long orange hair in a red bow. She likes sweets and singing. She is amazing , and smart. She is the top of her class. Plus she has a really nice voice. She is perfect."

Butch was stubborn so it took time to spill it out, but he gave hints too

"She is sexy girl, with this raven hair and the green eyes. She is strong, tough, athletic just like I like. She likes sports and games and is not girly.

So I knew who they are

Brick Liked Blossom

Butch liked Buttercup

I liked Bubbles


	4. FOOD FIGHT

Chapter 4

Brick's p.o.v

I woke up and found that my brothers were awake too

"Good morning guys" I said with my sleepy tone

"Why are you saying good morning, we usually don't say remember!" Butch half yelled. Well that was true we never said good mornings to each other, instead we used to pull pranks on each other. That was funny though.

"Because it maybe the last time we wake up healthy and strong and probably alive"

Boomer frowned and started looking at the floor

Butch remained silent

After we finished showering we went to eat our breakfasts

"Hey guys" Steven said with his cheery voice

"What's up bro, you are really happy today" Butch asked him

"Nothing..." He acted all innocent

"He did something" I told James who surprisingly nodded

"Aaahhhhhhhhhh" we heard a scream, it was not male's it was a female's.

"What did you do you dumb ass?" James asked Steven

"NOTHINGGG" he half yelled

Three angry figures stood in front of us.

Berserk ; Brat and Brute

Oh shit... Those sluts

They had mustaches drawn on their faces and whip cream. That was totally funny

"Hahahahahahahahhahahhaha" we heard people laughing behind those sluts

They were Blossom;Bubbles;Buttercup;Della and Kylie

Those sluts turned and saw the girls laughing , they got angrier and more dangerous.

"You think this is funny" Brute asked Buttercup

"I hate to admit it but yes" Buttercup kept laughing

Brute got a chocolate cake and threw it on Buttercup

"You little bitch" Buttercup yelled

"Hey what is going on here" Burner asked

Burn,Buster,Blaze,Paige,Judy , Burnett and David were coming toward us

"You know what?" Boomer said

"What you little wimp?" Blaze asked

Boomer ignored the "wimp" part and continued his statement

"Let us stand in two groups and have a food fight"

Butch and I gave him a "what-the-hell-look"

"You don't have to repeat it" Buttercup said angrily

"You know Brute you look gooooood in mustaches" Buster joked which made all of us laugh hard

"He ain't joking" Buttercup laughed hardly

Brute blushed from the embarrassment and kicked Buster in the guts who screamed in agony

"STOP LAUGHING YOU BITCHES" Brute screamed

Man she is no fun at all

Suddenly Blossom threw a tart on Brute

"Honey you should shut up" Blossom smirked at her

"You little bitch" Brute got the coco cola and threw half of it on Blossom

"FOOD FIGHT" James , Steven, Boomer, Butch and I screamed

We stood in two lines

In our crew there was : Boomer, Butch, Steven James,Della, Blossom, Kylie,Buttercup,Bubbles and I

In theirs there was : Burner, Buster,Burnett,Blaze,David,Judy,Paige,Brute,Berserk,Brat

"READY" I shouted

"SET" Burner shouted

"GO" we both shouted and the battle between the two crews began. This was a good moment though

Buttercup, Blossom, bubbles, Kylie and Della threw a whole pot of hot chocolate on them, but I think it wasn't that hot. My brothers, Steven, James and I threw all the tarts on them. Actually the tarts were very tasty and I wish I had eaten one before we started this fight

The girls from the other crew threw smoothes at us and the guys in their group threw tomato sauce at us. Tomato sauce in the morning? Seriously?

We played an whole half an hour until somebody shouted

"STOPPP" it was the lady who chose us again. She was wearing purple cotton candy dress, with her green cotton candy wig and her green cotton candy shoes. What the fuck?

"Oh God what have you done?" She started panicking and went to call somebody

"She looks tasty" Butch smirked and I chuckled

Then that lady came again running and told us

"Go wash and get ready to be selected"

"Selected for what" Blaze and Boomer asked

"To see who deserves to have powers" she said

"Before we go can we know you name" Butch asked and I knew where was it going

"Yeah I mean you look hot" Buster said ,

"Yeah his right" Butch agreed with him

Buttercup and Brute gave Butch and Buster a are-you-kidding-me look while the lady blushed. It wasn't clearly showed because of her white blush

"Oh dear my name is Madame GouGou" she said im confidence

All the rest of us were snickering , when she saw us she shouted

"GET GET SHOWERED YOU LITTLE KIDS"

We ran away cause we were scared

Berserk's p.o.v

(After I showered)

"Burner, Buster,Blaze, Brat, Brute and all others come here now" I shouted for them to come

"Yes honey" Burner looked at me lustfully

"We have to win them , we have to live and we have to kill them . We can win if you listen to me and Burn" I said while they all agreed

"I don't want anyone to die and I don't want any of you disappoint me and fail me , you understand?" i asked them with my bossy tone. They all agreed

**plz review and i hope u enjoyed**

**Read my other stories**

**-The Univited**

**-Welcome to the spiritual word**

**-Lost In Love **


	5. Choosing Day

**Thank you guys for the reviews and I hope you enjoy. Love you all :) **

* * *

Chapter 5

Bubble's P.o.v

"Girls, I have found perfect dresses for us " I sang happily

That strange lady told us that we had to look extra nice in front of master, because she told us that it would be more respectful you know.

"Oh no not a dress!" Buttercup whined , the same old Buttercup, what can we do

"We have sweetie , that is not an option that's an order" Kylie said with a smile. We became close friends to Kylie and Della. They were sweet hearts.

"This is a torture" Della screamed. Della was the same as Buttercup but a little less tomboy,but still...

"You feel me girl!" Buttercup said and high-fived Della.

I can't imagine them dying nor I can imagine myself.

"Now Blossom put this" I handed her dress

"And Buttercup this" I handed Buttercup's dress

They both went to change and so did I

Blossom wore a red sweetheart strapless A-line short ruched bodice cocktail dress. She wore red high heals with cute little red bows in the middle. Her hair was tied into a bun with a cute black bow

Buttercup wore neon green embellished keyhole front strapless sweetheart short dress. She also wore neon green high heals. Her hair was straightened and it reached to her back. She tied it into a ponytail which was really cute

I wore a Simple Baby Blue One-Shoulder Short Cocktail Dress. I wore baby blue high heels. I braided my hair and put a cute baby blue rose .

Della wore Casual Cocktail Dress Chiffon Red with red high heels. Her black straight hair was untied this time. She put a red hairband on it a red rose.

Kylie wore a Draping Backless Beaded One Shoulder Yellow Prom Dress. Fascinating Snow White Wide Straps Deep V neck Black Waistband, she wore yellow high heals. Her dirty blonde hair was wavy and was shoulder length.

We were ready and really pretty

"I hate this shit" Della nagged again

"Tell me about it" Buttercup continued

Ughh this too

We met that lady outside and saw the others too

Boomer wore a black tuxedo with blue cravat and blue converse

Brick wore a black tuxedo with crimson red cravat and red converse

Butch wore a black tuxedo with forest green cravat and green converse

James wore a black tuxedo with red cravat and red converse

Steven wore a black tuxedo with yellow cravat and red converse

Berserk wore a pink Herve Leger dress with hot pink high heals.

Her hair is the sam.

Brat wore blue strapless short dress with black flower patterns on it and she wore black pair of high heels

Brute wore a green domestic sluttery dress with green high heels.

Burner wore black tuxedo with dark red cravat and red converse

Buster wore black tuxedo with dark green cravat and green converse

Blaze wore black tuxedo with dark blue cravat and dark blue

converse

David wore black tuxedo with brown cravat and brown converse

Burnett wore black tuxedo with grey cravat and grey converse

Paige wore a Elegant A-line Strapless Ruffles Sleeveless Floor-length Chiffon Grey Dress

Judy wore a beige Strapless Tiered Chiffon Dress with beige heels

We entered a room that led us to the stage. The were billions of people, even more can't you can imagine. From all nation and religion. This is scary

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen , we are really happy to see you here with us , we really appreciate that . We know the reason why we are here as you know. We are here to see who among these young ladies and men deserve their power, now here is the master, the lord Darculos, please applause for him" the announcer said his speech and left.

Then another curtain rose and now you won't believe what I saw

Twelve elements were floating in the air

"Good evening ladies , gentlemen and competitors" Darculos the master said , and sat down while everyone were clapping

"Bubbles" oh no my name was the first , I was scared to death, I looked over Blossom and Buttercup and they mouthed me "be strong"

They were right , I had to be strong, for my friends, for my parents and for my grandma

I began to approach to the master Darculos as he put his hamd on my forehead. He began to hum

"Bubbles you are a very strong and brave girl, but you're not the strongest out of all. Hmmmm you are caring, sweet, nice, healer... Hmmm. You are very innocent girl I see, you are just like an angel. I say you should have the power of water" Darculos said

The water element approached to me , twirled and entered in me. A brightu light appeared around my neck, and after a couple of seconds of disappeared. I looked down to see what happened, there wan aqua gem necklace around my neck

I bowed to him and returned to my initial position

"Buttercup"

Buttercup was strong and confident so she wasn't scared like I was, she went directly to the stage

Master Darculos put his hand on her forehead

"Mmmm Buttercup, strong , tough, mean,fighter. Even though you are mean and stubborn sometimes you are still sweet and caring. You always want to win , you always want o make your friends and family proud of you so I think you deserve the power of earth" when Darculos finished his speech the power of Earth floated and twirled and entered in Buttercup

A bright light appeared on Buttercup's neck and disappeared. An aventurine necklace was found around her neck

She bowed and returned to her initial position

"Blossom"

Blossom was a little bit nervous but not terrified. She went quickly to the stage. Darculos put his hand on her forehead and began to predict.

"Mmmmm... Blossom. You are a very smart and a brave girl I see, you hate when your plans don't work. If any of your friends get hurt your blame yourself thinking it is all your fault. Anybody can rely on you, you can take any kind of responsibilities. I see you as a leader type and you my lady deserve the power of fire"

The power element began to fly and approached to Blossom , it twirled and entered in her

A small bright light was shining around her neck. Suddenly, it disappeared and a there was a ruby necklace was around her neck

She bowed and came to us

"Boomer"

Boomer seemed a little nervous but he went to the stage any way. The master put a hand on his forehead .

"Boomer , you are the sweet and innocent boy I see. You hate seeing your dear friends hurt, and you are always there for them. You always put smiles on your friends face when they are down. Yet you are strong and a courageous boy and you deserve the power of electricity "

The electricity element floated and twirled and entered inside of him.

A light appeared around his neck and the disappeared . There was a cross and in it there was an emerald gem. He directly bowed and came to his place

"Butch"

Butch was not a bit nervous nor terrified , he came to the master . The master put his hand on his forehead and spoke

"Butch , a very strong man I guess, you are so strong and brave. You are not even scared of anything. You a rough and a tough guy I see. You are the prancking and the teasing kind of guy. You are sometimes mean and stubborn, but after all you are sweet. You deserve the power of Wind"

The wind element floated and twirled and entered inside of him.

A light appeared around his neck and the disappeared . There was a cross and in it there was an green sapphire gem. He directly bowed and came to his place

"Brick"

Brick was not afraid, he went there confidently

Brick approached his forehead as the master put his hand on it

"Brick... Hmmm. You are strong, confident, courageous , brave , smart... You are the leader type, your plans work and if they don't you feel angry and upset about it. You are not the sweet type, but you are when needed to be. You are overprotective . So mister you deserve the power of light"

The light element floated and twirled and entered inside of him.

A light appeared around his neck and the disappeared . There was a cross and in it there was an red chalcedony gem. He directly bowed and came to his place

"As for the others who are, Kylie , Steven , Della, and James you are all strong people but you don't deserve power I am sorry"

The same thing happened to the Power punk Girls Z and the Rowdy Rock Boys Z

Reminder

Berserk - Blood

Brat - hypnotizing

Brute - sand

Burner - Darkness

Buster - Demanding

Blaze - werewolf


End file.
